Hot Dog SeeD
by saiyanchocobo
Summary: Zell is joining up with some people to do some dirty work for hot dog's and has many mission's but will he do them? quistis/seifer + zell/rinoa(?)
1. Hot Dog or SeeD

I do not own FF8 or any person in the story so do not yell or sue me!  
  
Zell pov  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in a cold dark room the smell of hot dog's filled the air. That made me hungry so I searched for them, but I could find no hot dog's. I did not know where I was then I herd a voice...  
  
Strange voice #1: He's up ya know  
  
Strange voice #2: WAKE UP!!!  
  
Strange voice #3: hey chicken-wuss  
  
Zell:....Raijin....Fujin....Seifer...hot dog's...?!!  
  
Seifer:that's right and we will give you all the hot dog's you want if you work for us.  
  
Zell:how the hell did I get hear?  
  
Fujin:SHUT!!!  
  
Rajin:yah we talk to you ya know  
  
Zell:make me!  
  
Seifer:that can be done...well join us?  
  
Zell:why would I?  
  
A female walk's in  
  
Zell:...(who is that?)  
  
Quistis:hi Seiferhug's Seifer  
  
Seifer:hi...look who is hear  
  
Quistis:hi Zell smiles  
  
Zell:Quisty...I mean Quistis...you and Seifer...are...how...why...?!!!!  
  
Seifer:Because...Now join us even Quistis want's you to join we will give you hot dog's!  
  
Zell:what do I have to do?  
  
Fujin:ANYTHING!!!  
  
Raijin:yah we give you mission's to do and you do them ya know  
  
Quistis:please...gives sad puppy dog face  
  
Zell:...er...ok...what do I do first (I need hot dog's....)  
  
Seifer:ok chicken-wuss first job is to get the garden history  
  
Raijin:yah it's there record's ya know  
  
Zell:why can't you guy's  
  
Quistis:Since they are kinda in trouble there they would get attacked...  
  
Zell:what about you?!  
  
Quistis:well...most of the SeeD's know that I like Seifer and are being really careful around me...  
  
Zell:so I do the dirty work  
  
Fujin:HOT DOG'S!!!  
  
Seifer:To bad hot dog's did not grow from SeeD's  
  
Fujin:BAD  
  
Raijin:Seifer you are bad with pun's ya know  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up again but in my room and I knew where the history of the Garden was...it was in Rinoa's room since no one used it before Cid hid it there but I needed Squall to not find out or I was or hot dog meat.  
  
Zell:walk's in the hall by Squall's dorm it is next to Rinoa's...I hope no one find's me...  
  
Squall:Zell!  
  
Zell:(crap)...hi Squall  
  
Squall: what are you doing  
  
Zell:nothing...(so leave me alone)  
  
Squall: what did you say?  
  
Zell:nothing...  
  
Squall:good...walk's up close to Zell  
  
Zell:wha....back's up...(Squall is gay?)Uhh...Squall you are needed in the...quad  
  
Squall:ok...what for...?  
  
Zell:Selp...I mean Irvin need's you...  
  
Squall:OK!...what for?  
  
Zell:he need's help with his gun....(these pun's suck)  
  
Squall:haha...OK!run's to the Quad  
  
Zell:(I hope Selphie and Irvin are not gonna be mad when Squall walk's in on them while they are...)  
  
Rinoa:Zell!  
  
Zell:(what now?)Hi Rinoa...  
  
Rinoa:hey watcha duin?  
  
Zell:...uh...just walking by your dorm...(why did I just say that?!!)  
  
Rinoa:oh...blushes...  
  
Zell:(what...oh no she...)  
  
Rinoa:still blushingI have to go...hehe...see you later drop in any time  
  
Zell:smirk'soh I will...bye  
  
Rinoa:leaves  
  
Zell:blushes...oh yah...start's jimmying open Rinoa's door and it unlocks  
  
Xu:hi Zell  
  
Zell:(what the hell now?)...HI  
  
Xu: what are you doing hear?  
  
Zell:going to see Rinoa if you don't mind she is...um...sick she has a cold but don't remind her she think's she is fine...(did I just say that?)]  
  
Xu:ok...bye  
  
Zell:(BYE!!! HOT DOG'S HEAR I COME)haha...open's Rinoa's door  
  
Irvin:SQUALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zell:wow there in the quad and I can hear them...walk's in and start's going thru Rinoa's stuff  
  
SLAM  
  
Zell:(what?)  
  
Rinoa:walk's inZell what are you doing?  
  
Zell:um...I was just...look's down and find's out he his holding her "under-garments"...oh crapdrop's it  
  
Rinoa:Zell...  
  
Zell:(what did I get into now and why is she looking at me that way?  
  
To be continued 


	2. 1 hot dog in a half down

Chapter 2: By the way I still do not own ff8 or any one in this fan fic unless i pop up any way don't be mad p.s this chapter I dont own any thing in this fic  
  
In Zell pov again  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Zell:....what's UPvoice gets a little higher...cough...I mean what's up  
  
Rinoa:oh...nothing...grin's  
  
Zell:gulp...(ok I always liked Rinoa but I got to go or thing's could get really bad)haha...  
  
Rinoa:have fun looking in my stuff?  
  
Zell:OH SORRY!clear's voice ...Well, I really...was just looking for something I lost...  
  
Rinoa:what is that and why would it be in my room?  
  
Zell:um...(crap what now)...well when we were talking you picked up a bag and I think my thing I lost was in there!  
  
Rinoa:oh...walk's up to me...I might have it on me  
  
Zell:I...er...um....kisses Rinoa passionate kiss and break's away...  
  
Rinoa:...Zell...kisses me back...  
  
Zell:hold's Rinoa and end's up pushing her on the bed and start's to take off her top when my pant's start vibratingwhat....while on top of Rinoa reads the pager it...Chicken-wuss hurry up...  
  
Rinoa:who is it?  
  
Zell:no oneput's it away and kisses Rinoa again and my pant's vibrate agianDAMN!read's it Zell stop messing around and hurry ya know...put's the pager away and turn's the vibrator off...now where was Ikisses Rinoa and then my pant's start playing oop's I did it agianWHAT THE HELL IS THAT RINGER DOING WITH THAT GAY SONG ON??????read's itSTOP!...must be Fujin...er...I have half an hour...throw's pager on the wall and it play's Britney Spear's song's over and over agianNO the pain this is wronggrab's Rinoa and lead's her to Squall's dormhe is busy with Irvin's gun thanks to me  
  
Rinoa:haha....  
  
Zell:makes out with Rinoa and takes her shirt and she takes off my T- shirt and short's I take off her pant's and takes off her brawow!start's kissing down her body when I hear a guy sayyou got mail so open it you mofo chicken-wuss!  
  
Rinoa:for hyne sakes!  
  
Zell:open's the mail and reads itZell please stop doing Rinoa and do your job!  
  
Rinoa:put's on her clothesI am going to the "secret place" that every one knows about  
  
Zell:DAMN what are they watching me?  
  
+you got mail so open it you chicken-wuss+  
  
Zell:read's it  
  
Yes  
  
-Quistis  
  
Zell:fine...run's to Rinoa's room and takes out the disk with all the garden history that was left in her pcwhat was she doing looking at it...?  
  
run's back to Seifer's hideout thing  
  
Quistis Seifer I have it!  
  
Seifer:goodtakes itsince you did not listen to your beeper you only get half of a cold 5 week old hot dog  
  
Quistis:that's so meanpsst psst +I will give you a good one later+  
  
Zell:okeat's the hot dogyum...god that was better then any thing  
  
Fujin:IDIOT!!!  
  
Raijin:you are such a loser ya know  
  
Seifer:now next you have to...capture Cid Nida and Xu!  
  
like it hate it (I have nothing against britney spear's so don't yell at me it's just my Mom has been playing that song over and over again and I can't take it)if i spell any thing wrong do not tell me I am a bad speller and thank's for helping but i have to deal with it 


	3. being bad stinks

I still don't own any thing from ff8 so do not yell at me or sue me or any thing like that!  
  
Zell:what?NO WAY!  
  
Raijin:bad choice ya know  
  
Seifer:your right...  
  
Fujin:HELP US!!!  
  
Zell:no way would I do that you would kill them  
  
Seifer:shhh...Quistis might hear...she's only 2 room's away  
  
Zell:she dose not know?  
  
Fujin:RIGHT!!!  
  
Raijin:she can't ya know  
  
Zell:why?  
  
Seifer:because it will not work with our plan's  
  
Quistis:walk's inhello every one  
  
Zell:Quistis,Seifer want's me to go and capt...ahh!  
  
Seifer:takles Zell and putt's his gun blade on his neck (psst psst psst) shut up chicken-wuss you tell and I will chop your head off so you run around like a head less chicken-wuss!  
  
Zell:get off!  
  
Seifer:get's off and walks up to Quistisnever mind he was gonna ruin a suprise but I won't let him smirks  
  
Quistis:ok...oh darn I have to go to garden run's out see ya later!  
  
Zell:sigh  
  
Raijin:do not do that again ya know  
  
Fujin:IDIOT!!!  
  
Zell:I want hot dog's but I can't capture or whatever my friend's  
  
Seifer:oh really?...then since you know my plan's...it's bye for you  
  
Zell:wait...ok...run's away to garden with a mask on and his SeeD uniform and stalk's Xu in the shadow's  
  
Xu:think's to self-I need to work on the SeeD exam's  
  
Zell:step's on a piece of paper Irvin wrote and pick's it up and reads it but it makes noise  
  
HELP ME SQUALL IS INSANE AND  
  
-Irvin  
  
Zell:Thinks -I woneder why he did not finish good thing every one in the quad and not hear-  
  
Xu: what was that...look's around...hello?  
  
Zell:gulp...  
  
Xu:walk's backwards looking around for what made that noise  
  
Zell:jump's behind her and grab's her arm's by putting his around her body and puhes a dagger on her neckKeep quiet or I will...  
  
Xu:step's on Zell's foot  
  
Zell:oww damn!jump's up and down  
  
Xu:takes out a gun and shoot's Zell in the chest  
  
Zell:ow that hurt!  
  
Xu:run's away to the floor 3 on the elevatorahhh!  
  
Zell:run's to Rinoa's dorm and takes off mask and shirtdamn bitch shot her fucking gun with her ass hole bullet's probably crying to that bastard Cid  
  
Rinoa:walk's inZell?!!...oh no you have been shot what happened?  
  
Zell:uh...I was talking to Xu and she shot me  
  
Rinoa:really?...I think we should tell some one  
  
Zell:NO!I mean to say...no...  
  
*The song eyes on me plays and Zell's pocket start's shooting spark's out*  
  
Rinoa:hey I remember that song  
  
Zell:throw's pagerstupid pager  
  
*it start's playing oop's I did it again in a chickmunk voice*  
  
Zell:I got to go...run's to the floor 3 and Nida and Xu are there Zell covers up the bullet wound  
  
Xu:Zell you wont believe what happend  
  
Zell:yes I will shoot's Xu in the head  
  
Nida:what???you want to play some cards?  
  
Me:huh?...oh I pushed the square button whoop's...  
  
Zell:hell no uses my final heaven and nida is knocked out he ties them in a bag and rides a chocobo to the esthar space station and Cid is thereOh no...wait oh yes...  
  
Cid: hi Zell want to play some cards?  
  
Yes  
  
I see you know some unfamiler rules to this reigon,let's play with esthar's rules and Seifer's hide out rules  
  
corny music play and Zell gets Seifer's card since he steal's it  
  
Cid: you can't do that...aghh!  
  
Zell:punches Cid and putt's him in the bag also  
  
Irvin:Zell what are you doingis holding a big bag like Zell's  
  
Zell:I did not see any thing if you did not...  
  
Selphie:Irvin let me out please!  
  
Squall:yah being in this bag with Selphie is not very fun!  
  
Irvin:shoot's the bag and tosses it into the space ship that is going to self destroy in space  
  
Zell:dose the same thing but punches the bagadios boya!  
  
Irvin:ok let's go  
  
Zell:ok kick's Irvin in his -area-  
  
Irvin:owwfall's to the groundI can't get up!  
  
Zell:takes out the pager and the music plays britney spear's songs at fast speed  
  
the pager still says the message Quistis sent  
  
Kill em"  
  
Irvin:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOO OOOOOO!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
nExT dAy  
  
Zell:wakes up in a room filled with hot dog's and Rinoa and QuistisWOW!being evil is great...eat's all the hot dog's  
  
Rinoa:yahtakes off mask and shows the real face of Seifer  
  
Quistis:thats righttakes off mask and shows the real face of Squall  
  
Zell:NOOO!look's at the hot dog logo and it say's it is cat dogNOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Squall & Seifer:muhahahahaha  
  
Later......  
  
Quistis Rinoa and Vincent Valentine(from ff7 duh):are on the beachcrime never pay's not even with hot dog's  
  
Theam song of Oop's I did it again play's in the chick-munk voice  
  
Zell:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
A/N ok that chapter sucked so sorry any way I am a fan of most of the people except the chickmunks.any way R + R plus there might be a sequal but it might be better I could redo this chapter if u want 


End file.
